


Parker

by Stormlyht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Demons, Gender Issues, Ghosts, Ghouls, Monster Hearts 2, Original Player Characters, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: A series of chapters revolving around the character I'm playing in MonsterHearts.  They're a ghoul. Death is just the beginning.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am writing a story that is supposed to be a bit lighthearted, and I keep getting angsty. So in between those chapters, I write Parker. Parker is made of angst. Fair warning.
> 
> This is a world of monsters. Parker *is* a monster. The rating is Explicit because I very may get gory in later chapters (Parker dies in the first one, so... there's also that.). Parker is a ghoul. Parker does ghoul things, and there is going to be a chapter that absolutely goes into that. I haven't written it yet, but sections have been written in my head. It's not pretty. Fair warning.
> 
> If I have *not* tagged something and anyone who reads this thinks it should be tagged, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I'm pretty bad at tagging, so yeah. Please. Thank you.
> 
> Also, I'm probably not going to be editing, there are likely to be mistakes. This is just a writing for fun, and I'm posting partly so those who are playing with me can read if they want to. Thank you and have a nice day!

Parker was fifteen when she died.

It was a dumb dare, and she’d slipped from the second floor, breaking her leg as she hit the large equipment that made paper. Who knew why it turned on, or even how there was electricity in the factory at all. She screamed at the top of her lungs, begging for Ryan to come help her until she couldn’t form words anymore.

A door opened and she turned to look. The boy there was in her school, the most popular boy indeed, Tyler Caldwell III. He looked right over at her and she held out her hand. “Help me,” she managed to whisper. His eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a moment, but he didn’t move to help, just watched. “Won’t you fucking give me a hand?” Only then there was so much pain that she couldn’t keep from screaming. She could feel every bone as they broke, could feel her skin slide off her flesh and the last thing she saw was the dark eyes of Tyler, watching as she died.

*

When Parker opened her eyes again she was naked and achy and lying on the ground in the factory, an old sheet wrapped around her. Her mouth tasted like dust, she was a little cold, and she couldn’t find her clothes. Glancing down at her body, she could see careful stitches across areas where bone had obviously broken through skin, but everything seemed to be… well, working. Nothing hurt her anymore, not really. She was just… so hungry. So, very, hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Parker had been dead/alive for a couple years when she stumbled upon something almost as vicious as what she had gone through. This time she played the role of voyeur, watching as two boys swam out in the water, just being around each other. Her eyesight was much better than it used to be, granting her the vision to see far and in detail, which was also a bit distracting, or at least had been back when she’d just been dead. The boys moved closer, they were smiling, and then one of them kissed the other.

There was a simple pleasure to it, just two people who obviously cared about one another enjoying the time spent together. She couldn’t help smiling at them, but the smile turned into a frown when things changed. One of the boys got frantic, and the next thing she saw was him pushing the other under the surface of the water.

She didn’t know what to do, should she try to stop this? Water wasn’t exactly the friend it used to be when she’d been alive, but from the thrashing she knew what was going to happen. Parker stepped closer, and closer, but then she was able to peer through the water, enough that she saw the boy who was drowning look up with such love at the one killing him that she had to pause. Her breath caught as he just… let go. This was a gift he was giving to his love, and she couldn’t interrupt that.

There was no way she was leaving now, and maybe some part of her rather understood why Tyler had watched her die. Something rather heartbreaking, and also profound happened when someone died. Not that she forgave him, because she certainly didn’t, but at least she sort of got it.

And when the boy who had died came into class the next day like nothing had changed, what the fuck was she going to say? She was dead too.


	3. Chapter 3

Parker had stopped caring about her looks, about her clothes except to cover up the marks from where she’d been… well, the obvious marks indicating she should be dead, and had stopped caring about most people. None of that mattered when you were dead, did it? Here she was, and she was alive, and she was getting through. Idly she wondered if she would age or if she would eventually just rot.

Now she hung out with a different crowd, those who skateboarded, smoked, drank, took thrills to a new level. It was important for her, because she needed that rush or she would go crazy craving it. The hunger was always there, just below the surface, a deep need to consume, which only ever went away when she’d done something dangerous, something that made her heart race. Or would, if her heart raced. It didn’t. She had blood, but like, it was weird. Once she’d cut her arm to see if she would bleed and it just kind of… dribbled out a little bit, and it was very thick. Parker had put antibiotic cream on it and a bandaid and never intentionally injured herself again.

She got injured, but it was a side effect of the thrills, and not something she sought out. Once she broke her arm falling from a tree, and she’d just straightened it out again, listening to the snaps as it settled back in place. Several days later and it didn’t even ache anymore. Sometimes she wished she could get an X-ray of just about any place on her body, just to know what it all fucking looked like. Only she wasn’t really eager to see a doctor for like, anything. Since she didn’t get sick anymore she rather hoped she didn’t have to worry.

It was important for her to stay hydrated, when she didn’t she started to kind of, dry out. Her skin was always tight, face gaunt, eyes more sunken than they’d ever been before, but things got brittle when she didn’t drink enough, so she did. She drank a lot. But she wasn’t hungry, probably because she was hungry for something else, something not normal. But she tested things, got a feel for how long she could go before she needed to drink something, tested how long before she had to eat or she’d go crazy. When she was injured, drinking was important, because it helped her heal. One never knew what was going to happen in the long run, and she figured some discomfort was fine if she learned what she could stand and what she couldn’t.

Parker was dead. Parker needed to learn her limits.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the problems of being dead was that you stopped caring about things. Like, well, life. Or, anything overly personal. Parker was two years dead and thought that probably she should care about certain things, like dates, or dances, or sex? Parker didn’t. Parker cared about dares, and putting as much food into her mouth as she could without puking, or figuring out how to get the skateboard to do the thing on railings without her falling down.

Since she’d died certain things just hadn’t been things she thought of much, and gender became one of them. Parker wore long sleeves, long pants, and loved hoodies. All her clothes were black, because who needed colors when you were dead? Parker didn’t wear make up, didn’t wear skirts or dresses, or floral things, or earrings that weren’t mostly metal or spikes, or heels unless they were boots. Parker answered to Parker, she, he, they, hey you, just about anything at all, because now Parker was “that person” who most people didn’t know how to deal with, who dressed rather ambiguously, because style and fashion didn’t matter either.

It was just a little strange to realize that actually, Parker didn’t really “feel” like a girl anymore. Parker didn’t know if it was a byproduct of being dead, or if it was something else. Certainly Alex, the ghost as far as Parker could tell, didn’t seem to be having gender issues. He was dead. So maybe it was because she wasn’t a ghost?

Sometimes Parker would sit out on her roof and stare at the stars and strain her eyes to see how closely she could see the stars themselves, not very, and wish she understood what the fuck was going on. Once she actually tried to masturbate, but that had been… well, dry, and uncomfortable, and no ready images came to her mind, plus what the fuck would she want someone seeing her body for?

Parker didn’t feel like a girl. Parker didn’t really feel like a boy. Parker just kind of felt like… Parker. It was a strange little twist to her mind now. Their mind? His mind? Parker hated this, hated not knowing who they were. What did it even matter though, Parker was dead, gender… had no meaning anymore. Right?

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the beginning of our game. Actual conversations are just based loosely on what the fuck I remember.

Things really take a change for Parker starting at the beginning of Senior year. For one, she’s in Mx Parker’s homeroom. Mx Parker is… well, they’re kind of a permanent fixture, in that way of no one would ever say anything bad about them and also they are probably not going anywhere ever. And also they are a they and Parker has been spending way too much time thinking about gender lately and this is a chance to observe someone who identifies in a way she’s not used to. She intends to spend a lot of time observing them.

Also, her best friend Ryan is in the class, as is the ghost Alex, as is the asshole Tyler, who watched her die. Oddly enough, so is Matt, who killed Alex, and Matt has been giving odd eyes to Ryan, and Parker is having none of this. Matt killed one person already, and Parker will die a second or third time before she allows him to kill Ryan. There is a lot of observing going on with her, because things are changing and she just has these *feelings* that she needs to be ready to defend, possibly maim.

At one point she wonders if she should also be thinking of college, but mostly she doesn’t care about that. College is for the living, right? Since she no longer fits that category, she probably won’t go. What would so go for, advance death techniques?

Things get fun when Dakota White comes over to her after school not long after the year’s started. Dakota wasn’t part of her group, Dakota was part of Tyler’s group, and he was a bit dumb, but he wasn’t a “bad” person, at least as far as Parker was aware. She was sitting on the stairs watching Hockey and Nexus try tricks on their skateboards while occasionally yelling tips that absolutely wouldn’t work out to them. Her group had changed from mostly just Ryan to mostly the skateboarders and Ryan. Ryan didn’t feel the most comfortable around them, but everyone knew that Ryan was off limits for pranks, and if anyone saw Ryan getting bullied… well, all bets were off for the bullies.

Anyway, Dakota came up to her and nervously said, “Hey, Parker. You got a minute?”

Parker thought that was rather amusing because as far as she knew, she had all the time in the world. But she shrugged, stood up and took a few steps away from the others. “Sure,” she said with a nod. “Why?”

Dakota looked around at everyone, stepped further away from them and shifted from one foot to the other. “Well, so, you know the pep rally happening tomorrow?”

Parker rolled her eyes. “Obviously,” she said. It would be boring. It was always boring, but it was required, and so she’d have to be there, sleeping through it no doubt.

“Well, the cheerleaders are going to do this thing, and it’s going to have sparklers, and I was thinking it would be nice if we could make it much more wild.” Dakota glanced around again and Parker grinned.

Kaylee was the head cheerleader, and part of Dakota’s group, which was also part of Tyler’s group. Doing absolutely *anything* to mess up their show was bound to be highly entertaining, and Parker was 100% into it. She couldn’t imagine why Dakota would be, but hey, she didn’t really care.

“Yeah? What do you want with me then?” Parker asked, because she still didn’t see the connection yet.

“Well, the sparklers are being kept in the girls locker room in the office, which isn’t an area I’m allowed in. I’ve got something to make the sparklers… more, but I can’t get them on the items themselves.” Dakota looked around again and Parker could understand why. If he got caught all bets were off for his life. Considering Tyler was the leader of his group, that might not be figuratively.

“Okay? So you want me to get them for you?” Parker asked.

“No, no, but maybe, you know, you could put this solution on them? Since you’re a girl and could get in there?” He pulled out a jar and Parker laughed.

“Sure,” Parker nodded. She reached for the jar and Dakota’s eyes widened.

“Really?” he said and Parker nodded again.

“Yeah, really. You just want me to put a little of this on all the sparklers?” She had to make sure.

“Yeah, just a little to make them a bit more.”

“Okay, consider it done.” This was going to be positively great.

“Okay. Cool. Thanks.” He nodded a little uncertainly and took a step away. Then he paused, looked at Parker like he’d only just realized she was a person and said, “You know, you’re kind of okay Parker.”

“Thanks?” Parker said as her brows furrowed. Dakota nodded and then walked away completely. Slipping the jar into her hoodie, she went back to the skateboarders and returned to catcalling. This was going to be the first time in, like forever, that the pep rally was something she was going to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been keeping notes, but like, my notes for this scene is as follows:
> 
> Parker's group - skateboarders & daredevils & occasional smokers  
> Dakota White asked Parker to:  
> liquid for sparklers  
> -office in girls locker room  
>  generous w/substance Parker is
> 
> So I claim artistic license.


	6. Chapter 6

The pep rally is *amazing*. Well, no, the pep rally wasn’t amazing, but when the cheerleaders came out onto the stage Parker was ready. She’d been ready to fall asleep, not really caring about the conversations, the introductions of the two people running for office, Tyler and some chick, she’d been dozing during the principal’s speech, but then someone said cheerleaders and Parker woke up.

The thing was, the solution hadn’t smelled like much to her, so she’d been very liberal about applying it to the sparklers, and now she wanted to see how that turned out. So she sat up straight and as the pom poms came out she grinned and waited.

Soon enough there was a flick of light and then suddenly there was fire. There was SO MUCH fire. Parker began laughing as people began screaming. The cheerleaders were tossing the sparklers onto the stage, someone had torn down a banner and was tossing it over the fire. Students were rushing around, someone was being trampled and through it all Parker was just laughing. She really couldn’t help it. So. Much. Fire.

Chairs got knocked down, she was pushed to the side, and she just watched as Kaylee threw down her sparkler and looked around the crowd in anger. Her eyes met Parker’s and Parker couldn’t help the way she kept laughing. This was the best pep rally Parker had every been to.

In the background Parker could hear the sound of the fire department on their way. She finally dusted off her clothes and stared out, wiping her eyes from the tears that fell. There was a strange little tingle that made her look around, but all she could see were people still freaking out as she strolled easily out of the auditorium. Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes are very bad for this part.
> 
> Pep Rally:  
> Flame thrower sparklers  
> Parker cackled and someone is suspicious of Parker.  
> Parker does not shut up Kaylee.
> 
> I don't remember what on earth conversation Parker had with Kaylee, or if Kaylee just like, tried to demand things of her. Whoops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von, who plays Alex the ghost, does art! And she did art of Parker! Which honestly tickles me to no end and I absolutely love. So I got to share. Have a Parker art. Thank you again Von! <3

A Parker!

[](https://imgur.com/fyw3vBZ)


End file.
